


don't get it all over your keyboard

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Inaccuracies, M/M, Voice Kink, hmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Baekhyun forgot that he had his webcam on.





	don't get it all over your keyboard

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh so i don't exactly game and i've only seen a few things from my friends who do play games so yeah i just needed to get this out because of [this baekhyun](https://twitter.com/byunthic/status/1069268220773752832)
> 
> also, sorry for the messed up format and spaces because i used docs ehe

for the past month, kyungsoo had found someone as competent and compatible as he is when it comes to gaming. he's not that much of an expert but he tries, he just doesn't like how some of his team sometimes sacrifice him or use him (he gets that a lot). so he ends up just going solo and doing things for himself, socializing even in the internet doesn't appeal to him. but then this loud guy just comes in and saves his ass from getting killed especially when he's at the top ten, kyungsoo accidentally killed him though but immediately apologized through the chat. he was also surprised when the guy send him a private message.   
  
bh3100: dude i saved u D:   
  
dks12: sorry, u scared me   
  
bh3100: make it up 2 me   
  
bh3100: i see u a lot in the leaderboard man   
  
dks12: i don't do well with other people though   
  
bh3100: you can try me!!!! im v good as u can see   
  
dks12: idk...   
  
bh3100: just one round!   
  
and so bh3100 became kyungsoo's permanent partner.   
  
  
  
it was inevitable to see baekhyun, bh3100’s real name, through skype. kyungsoo didn’t want to show his face and baekhyun respected that, so only his audio can be heard while he gets baekhyun’s pixelated face. he grew a small crush on him because of his strategies and also him being cute with his hoodies but he sometimes winces whenever the other would shout (but still apologize to kyungsoo).

 

he laughed out loud one time because of a joke and blushed at the teasing smile baekhyun is sending him through the cam.

 

“sorry that was too loud.”

 

“what do you mean? it was cute, kyungsoo. laugh like that again for me, please?”

 

“no, just focus on the game.”

 

“awww, okay.”

 

kyungsoo tries not to delude himself that baekhyun likes him too.

 

—

 

maybe he does.

 

“hey, soo. i’ll be muting my mic since my roommate is at home and i don’t want you to hear his horrible drum skills.”

 

“no problem.”

 

they start playing like usual but it’s quite different without hearing baekhyun’s witty remarks about the other players. when kyungsoo looks at his other smaller monitor because baekhyun has been lagging behind him, he freezed in real life but his character kept going. kyungsoo is reminded that he has his mic on so he kept quiet but baekhyun’s face is making it harder. he tries to calm down and leans forward to confirm what was happening before he flushed, it really is happening.

 

it would’ve been a normal skype call with baekhyun’s grinning face on kyungsoo’s monitor but baekhyun has his lower lip tucked between his teeth and his right hand moving suggestively, hidden under his table. kyungsoo’s eyes dart between the game and baekhyun, their characters end up hiding on a building so he turns to baekhyun again whose head is lolled to the side, mouth now slightly open.

 

he blinks away the haze he’s being sucked in, ignoring the pool on his lower stomach and his dick that started getting hard, thinking that he can make baekhyun panic just to see him scramble for his mouse and keyboard. so kyungsoo led his character downstairs and shouts, “baekhyun! three people are outside— oh shit, they’re onto me.”

 

kyungsoo bites back a bark of laughter when he sees baekhyun jump and hand almost slapping away the mouse, his headphones slipped on his neck. his character went downstairs and he can see baekhyun visibly relax and pout, kyungsoo chuckles, “sorry, you were out of it.”

 

baekhyun’s mic comes back when they were in the top 10, “i hate you so much, soo. i almost had a heart attack earlier.”

 

“you gotta be attentive to win, you big baby, thought you knew that?”

 

“of course i do,” baekhyun rolls his eyes, “my heart is just too weak to handle your jokes.”

 

kyungsoo forgets about it after a week.

 

—

 

what happened that day sometimes pops into his mind, most times it's when baekhyun would call at night even if they didn’t have a reason to do so. kyungsoo doesn’t mind but hearing baekhyun’s sheets when the latter moves around his bed, it just reminds him and also bothers him why baekhyun would do it. he would understand if it's one of those things his friends would do that he doesn’t even bother asking why they have their hand inside their sweatpants but baekhyun was  _ literally _ jerking off.

 

so one night when they were playing and baekhyun was once again doing it, kyungsoo let him do his thing, he already died but surprisingly baekhyun hasn’t. multitasking must be baekhyun’s skill then. he interrupts once again, when baekhyun’s neck started straining and his arm shaking, “hey, baek.”

 

kyungsoo swallows when he sees baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut, then mouth opening to curse  _ fuck _ , and oh. kyungsoo now gets it.

 

“i just wanted to tell you that you’re going to die if you stay there.”

 

baekhyun seemed pained when his hand emerged from below, his bangs are damp from sweat, and kyungsoo is being a good friend, instructing him where he can go.

 

“you better win this round, baekhyun.” he bites back a smile when baekhyun rolled his eyes, “i can see you, you know. do you always forget about your cam?”

 

baekhyun visibly gasps, mouth agape at the confession, eyes flickering to the cam for a moment before he gets ambushed. kyungsoo crosses his arms over his chest and watches, “either you win this round or you won’t get to hear me again.”

 

he can see baekhyun’s mouth forming words,  _ hey that’s unfair! _ , kyungsoo laughs, “you use my voice as a material for you to get off, i think that’s only fair.”

 

“shut up kyungsoo.” baekhyun turned on his mic, grumbling.

 

“oh i will.”

 

“i don’t mean that!” he splutters, killing two at the same time. “and i-i’m sorry. that’s shit of me to do instead of just telling you that i like you. your voice is just, really fucking good.”

 

“no, thanks. it’s a bit flattering. you make nice expressions.”

 

“i look shit, stop.”

 

“you’re very cute, don’t deny that. i’m sure many people told you that.”

 

baekhyun screams, killing his last opponent and taking off his headphones. he starts pacing and kyungsoo is grinning, though he can see the outline of baekhyun’s dick that’s still quite hard.

 

“did you see that?!” baekhyun puts back his headphones, panting like a dog. “i almost busted a lung.”

 

“well you shouldn’t have screamed your head off, stupid.” kyungsoo sighs, stretching his arms above his head.

 

“does this mean that you like me too?”

 

“what do you think?”

 

“oh good. i’m scared you might report me.”

 

“i’ve known you for more than a month, you’re like a friend to me.”

 

“ongoing boyfriend?” baekhyun grins, leaning his cheek onto his table.

 

“if we do meet, maybe.”

 

“midterms is next week, can we meet after?”

 

“maybe…”

 

“kyungsoo…” he pouts, cupping his cheeks with his hands. “let me take you out on a proper date.”

 

“fine, as long as you don’t mute your mic.”

 

baekhyun raises an eyebrow at that, smile growing on his lips, “you’re a  _ naughty _ boy.”

 

“who’s the one jerking off to my voice here?”

 

“okay, guilty.”

 

“let’s go for another round.” kyungsoo cracks his knuckles, “winner gets whatever they want.”

 

“you’re on!”

  
  
  


baekhyun won and of course what he wanted was to just hear kyungsoo’s voice and the latter doesn’t know how to sex talk so he goes on about his day and eventually they both fell asleep.

 

[10:34AM] annoying: u owe me 1 orgasm >:(

 

[10:36AM] deep voice: shut up

 

[10:36AM] annoying: u into that? ;)

 

[10:37AM] deep voice: it’s my no.1 kink

 

[10:37AM] deep voice: to get you to stfu

 

[10:37AM] annoying: we can arrange that hehe

 

[10:39AM] deep voice: stop, i’m in class 

 

[10:40AM] annoying: ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 

—

 

kyungsoo was focused on their game because this will be the only time he does have time before midterm exams kill him when he hears a soft gasp emit from his headphones. his eyes wandered to the other monitor and of course, baekhyun’s touching himself again, he doesn’t comment about it just to be a little shit. well, not until baekhyun’s breathy voice calls his name, “ _ kyungsoo _ .” 

 

“don’t involve me in this.” he mumbles, cursing when he almost died.

 

“how can i not? you sound so hot commanding me while we’re playing.”

 

“thanks.”

 

“kyungsoo,  _ please _ . pay attention to  _ me _ , fuck.”

 

“i am, i’m looking at you.”

 

baekhyun shudders at that, looking straight into the camera, “do i look good?”

 

kyungsoo ignores his own boner in favor of gazing at baekhyun, “you always do.”

 

“ugh, that’s cheesy.” he huffs out a laugh, blushing.

 

“is that a blush on your cheeks that i’m seeing?”

 

“noooo.”

 

he grins as baekhyun hides his face with an arm, “if we lose now…”

 

“don’t care. i’ll win you a round next time. i just want you right now.”

 

“well,” kyungsoo folds one leg up to rest his chin on top of it. “what do you want me to talk about.”

 

“i thought of something in case you talk about your grocery list.” he chuckles at this, “can you tell me what you look like?”

 

“okay.”

 

kyungsoo starts talking about his facial features and of course baekhyun would be into talking about his lips, he watches in amusement when baekhyun lets out a harsh breath before telling him to continue.

 

“what do you want to know?”

 

“you know what i want to know.” baekhyun pants, licking his lips. “please don’t make me say it.”

 

he takes pity on him and runs his fingers on the outline of his own cock through his shorts, when he mentions this to baekhyun, the latter came with a whimper. kyungsoo takes his hand off and tries to cool himself down, smiling at baekhyun who looks exhausted.

 

“you okay?”

 

“yeah, i wanna crawl to my bed and never get up again.” baekhyun jumps though, “you didn’t get to come!”

 

“it’s no big deal. i can jack off later.”

 

“but i won’t get to hear you.” he pouts.

 

“at least i don’t owe you an orgasm anymore.”

 

“now,  _ i _ owe you one then.”

 

“fair.” kyungsoo hums, “and also pay for the first date.”

 

“deal!” baekhyun sighs, squishing his cheek on the table. “i can’t wait to see you after hell week.”

 

kyungsoo admits that he’s quite excited too and wants to pinch baekhyun’s cheeks when they finally meet.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
